<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flufftober #30: "You had to be there" by NeelyO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276961">Flufftober #30: "You had to be there"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO'>NeelyO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Early season 3, Flufftober, Gen, Laughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis can't even with David and Stevie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stevie Budd &amp; David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flufftober #30: "You had to be there"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One year ago today I posted my first fic on AO3. I hadn't done any creative writing in years, and I really believed it would be a one-off kind of situation. (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235301">It was for the DJL Park Prompts, remember those?</a>) But here I am, taking part in exchanges and prompt fests, posting every day of Flufftober, betaing for friends, and having a marvelous time doing all of it!</p><p>I've developed friendships with some truly amazing people this past year. I am surrounded by talented and supportive people who have cheered me on to keep writing. Thank you—you know darn well who you are.</p><p>Thanks especially to everyone who takes a moment to read words that I've written. Gosh that is incredible and it makes me really happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You had to be there, Alexis,” said Stevie, gasping for breath as she continued laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unhhh, but I wasn’t there because it was just the two of you, wasn’t it?” whined Alexis back at her friend. Her friend. But not her </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend. Because Stevie was David’s best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis watched Stevie’s face get redder and redder the more she laughed. And she watched her brother trying desperately to hold in his laughter, squinching his lips so far over to the side of his face they were practically touching his ear. She could tell he was about to crack, though. And that was nice. He rarely let himself go, hardly ever let his guard down. But he trusted Stevie, and he loved her more than—well, maybe more than her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No—he couldn’t love Stevie more than her, his sister! Just then it finally happened, and the belly laugh David let loose knocked him over into Stevie, pushing her off-kilter, which led to a beat of silence. And then they both started in again, laughing even harder than before, if that was even possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis shook her head, rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag, and left the lobby to head back to the room. She looked over her shoulder with a glare as she opened the door, but if either David or Stevie would have actually looked at her as she “stormed” out, they would have seen a soft smile light up her face as she slammed the door for good effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those two deserved each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>